Stuck in Oblivion
by Naomine
Summary: Neira's life was going just fine. Until it ended. Now her name's Aerxin and people keep telling her she's a Nobody. And to top it all off a Satanist won't leave her alone, or let her leave the castle for that matter. AxelxOC
1. The End

This is my first fanfiction so i'm open to any criticism (preferably constructive.)

I also wrote this fic because I believe the best character in kingdom hearts isn't written about enough. High fives for all those who have submitted a fanfic about Axel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anyting associated with Square Enix, Disney, etc. (I do own my OC's though. You steal them you die! XD)

"I always had a bad feeling about Sark, always. But no, no one ever listens to me!" Neira vented angrily. Her captain, and leader of the king's army, just rolled his eyes.

"We all had a funny feeling around him, but what's done is done. We'll do everything we can from here on out. He won't have that many followers." Drake assured his team. Everyone in the room pondered this thought. How many would be behind him? Being the Lord, and adviser of the king himself, several public people knew him, and trusted him. They might even trust him more than their own king. These were times of confusion.

A deadly virus had been taking out many citizens, it killed hundreds and there was still no cure; many wondered who really to trust. Lord Sark had been secretly plotting to take over the king, always craving more power. What better opportunity than when the city was in a wide state of panic? So he promised to rid the place of the sickness, if they would be rid of the king first.

"I doubt he even has the cure, he's just lying through his teeth." Neira continued in her anger. "I hope it comes back and bites him in the…" She was cut off before being able to continue.

"That's enough Neira." That was Drake's way of saying: Remember your place. After all, he was still first in command, her second. She just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and let him speak.

"Tonight we go out and meet him; you all know the time and place. If it comes to a fight, it should be relatively easy since we have skills compared to grabbing a weapon and hitting whatever comes into view." He paused and added. "He'll get what's coming to him."

Everyone agreed quietly, walking out of the house to go inform their ranks and sections. Neira walked over and sat down, tired of leaning up against the wall, sighing. Drake came and sat across from her at the kitchen table. "You should be getting some rest." He told her. She just replied with a shake of the head. When her eyelids began to droop a few seconds later she figured he was right and went to her room.

There she quietly undressed and sat up in bed, worry worming its way into her heart. She looked across her bed to the mirror near her closed closet doors. Her gray eyes were filled with concern, shoulder length straight blonde hair up in a messy bun that looked deflated.

She lay down and slowly drifted off to sleep, one topic flying through her brain for a second before. "How many will we have to kill?" It echoed around her brain before dreams took her. Tomorrow they would have to fight against innocent citizens.

Waking up early the next day, she got dressed quickly, putting on her black capris with several pockets. Then her close fitting gray tank and after this she put her hair up messily with a few hair clips, leaving two thick bangs to fall into her face. Taking black gloves, both fingerless, she put them on and grabbed a roll of black tape. This she wound around her wrists and palms tightly, which she needed for what came next. She grabbed up a belt and slung it around her hips. One blade fell on each hip, sheathed and ready for action. She withdrew one of them, examining it closely.

The weapon was really more like a dagger or a katana, two or three hands long fingertip to fingertip, long and skinny from hilt to point. The hilt was a simple black, the blade purest of silver. She didn't think of them as blades, but more of an extension of her arm. Sighing into the mirror one last time, she exited her room and walked out to meet Drake in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

It didn't surprise her to find him already awake, dressed, and ready for action. She sat down and he handed her a cup of coffee. Before sipping it though, she looked into his brown eyes for good or bad news, any news.

He simply reached across the table, putting his hand overtop hers. "I hate going in unprepared too." They sat there for awhile and she smiled looking at the clock and nodding towards the door.

"Let's go show him whose boss." She smirked before both got up to go meet the rest of the army a mile away from the field outside the city limits. Lord Sark had suggested that area. Actually, he had more like commanded it. Neira didn't smile much after that, knowing she might have to kill people she knew if they got in the way of their mission: Kill Lord Sark. What friends of hers had joined him? She soon felt a warm arm wrap across her shoulders, and she knew it was Drake's.

The rest of the early dawn was spent on grouping together their forces, and talking strategy about an area they knew close to nothing about. Neira, with her extension of her arms, was good at close contact battle, being on the frontlines. She also was great weaponless. Hand to hand combat was easy since she had always been particularly interested in martial arts. A last minute option that wasn't the wisest of choices was always snapping someone's wrist for a weapon if she had lost hers.

"We move out now!" She heard Drake calling over the crowd. She watched as they all formed into rank, her at the head next to the captain. They moved quickly, getting there within an hour. Just on time to meet him.

He was about a football field away, walking towards them. When he had covered about half the distance and they still couldn't see any followers, hushed tones of humor began to spread around the group. Drake called out to him. "You still chose to come alone?" Humor was dripping even in his voice.

But still, Sark continued to stand there, almost looking….smug? Neira's brows furrowed and she leaned over to Drake. "Something here isn't fitting the puzzle." She whispered concernedly. Drake nodded his head in agreement, before whispering back a command for her to issue. "Kill him."

Neira turned and yelled this out over the crowd before running forward after Drake to start the fight. He of course got there first, the two swords clashing together up top. Neira was just a few paces behind, jogging up to help when several things happened at once. She was only a steps behind him and to his right slightly, able to see something black and beady eyed vault out of the ground towards his side.

She leapt forward to protect him, only to soar straight through the thing, which had sunk back into the ground. Drake had seen it though, and saw the smug look on Sark's face. Soon, there was an army of these things behind him.

Neira blinked as she stood up off the ground, only to see that they were losing. And the creatures weren't all little anymore either. Some were fat; others were white and skinny, some better fighters than some of their soldiers.

"What are these things?" A horrified question issued from her mouth. She quickly saw Drake still fighting Sark, and decided to help everyone else. Deciding to start out small and work her way up she quickly leaped at a white thing, easily killing it. Once you get used to the fact that they were smart and not easily taken down like expected, they weren't impossible to kill. After a mere few though, she already had bloody scratches all over her legs. So when a huge black thing stood up behind Sark, she knew Drake didn't have a chance.

It appeared like a double Sark, either a decent foot taller. It drew out a sword and Neira saw who it was aiming for, and who Drake was aiming for. He could kill Sark, but not without taking a death blow from his double. Her heart split in two just then, and she made a decision of her own.

She ran through a mass of the creatures, and threw herself in the path of the twin. She could hear Sark's cry of pain, and soon realized with anguish after happiness that her own blades were hardly restraining the demon. It took its blades off of hers, and lunging hit hers again. This brought her to her knees, and within seconds, its blade glanced down hers and disappeared. It wasn't until it reappeared bloody and he walked away that the pain hit her and she realized what had happened.

Her hand went to her stomach and withdrew covered in blood. Everything soon started getting fuzzy after that, and she somehow lay down on the ground. Drake came over to her a minute later, his lips moved and he had a worried look on his face, but she didn't hear anything come out. In fact, there was no sound or feeling anymore. His hand was soon at her face, and she managed to move her hand to his, white spots entering the corners of her eyes.

She started getting annoyed that she couldn't communicate, and formed the words "I can't hear you." Having no idea if they were literate or not. He must have understood since he stopped talking. The white spots were closing in fast. She tried blinking them away, only to get a clear image of him for a second. He mouthed the words slowly. "I love you." After that he just held on tightly to her hand, or what she guessed he was doing, the feeling in her body was gone.

She whispered it back and fell asleep for good, letting the darkness take her.

A/N This is just how she died basically. The real story kicks up next chapter. R&R please!


	2. Heaven or Hell?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Organization members, KH, Castle Oblivion, or any other Square Enix related theme in here...etc. etc.

Vexen was just heading down the stairs of Oblivion Castle, the name doing justice to the odd structure which was yellowy brick with green spikes coming out of turrets, all completely surrounded in darkness and placed on the edge near a cliff.

He was heading out towards the main door casually, out to go recruit new members for the organization. Thirteen might be a lucky number, but it sure as heck wasn't a large number. When he left the building onto the dirt path heading for the intersection, he noticed something still lying in the grass. Frowning slightly he went over to see what kind of disfigured animal it was, only to be surprised to see a girl. If she was a Nobody, the body left over after someone lost their heart, then his luck sure had risen up a notch. Then again, she might be the enemy, a _keyblade wielder_. The very thought made his face screw up in disgust. In the end, he decided to take her back to the castle; Superior wouldn't want her snooping around unwatched.

Of course as he was carrying her in he had to run into one of the only people who would make fun of him for it. "Well, well, Vexen." Axel walked up to him, straying from his headed direction. "Rescuing fair damsels instead of doing your job?" He crossed his arms over his chest, teal eyes filled with mirth.

Vexen just rolled his eyes and thrust her dead weight into the other members' arms. "You can take care of her then." He shook his head before stalking off. Axel sighed, tempted to just drop her and leave her there.

"I suppose I have nothing better to do anyways," he retorted half heartedly before carrying her to a spare room. After laying her down, he unhooked her belts, taking any other sort of weapon along with him to hide away somewhere. Neira would lay like that asleep for the next hour before realizing where she was.

When she did awaken somewhat consciously before opening her eyes, the last thing she remembered was dying. She shifted around, feeling the sheets of the bed, the pillow resting beneath her head. Thoughts flew threw her head. Where was she? How could she be in heaven after killing all those people in the army? And what she knew of Hell, burning in the eternal flames and all that jazz, they probably didn't have beds with soft sheets and pillows.

Reluctantly she opened her eyelids to pure white, everywhere. The walls, the ceiling, the bed frame and sheets, the door….all white. A small smile tugged at her lips before dropping off quickly. Why weren't bells ringing? Her heart should be soaring. Maybe heaven was just like that, you're so content you feel nothing. She heaved a deep sigh and sat up slowly, preparing to see what heaven was really like. She had to admit, when she opened the door and came out into a plain white hallway, she had a small disappointed nagging.

Continuously she would get her hopes up. What's behind this door? Only to have it replaced by disappointment. It wasn't until she came upon a balcony to the outside of the castle, and saw how dark and dismal it was surrounding, that she figured out she wasn't in heaven.

"Well, it's not hell….so am I stuck in limbo?" She questioned aloud somewhat degenerately, confusion the only thing she felt at this moment. She looked down at herself. Crap. She was wearing the same clothes. If this was limbo, she needed to find a way out.

She went back inside, the surrounding darkness making her feel depressed, and found the nearest staircase to go to the main level with. Halfway down the stairs, a man literally came out of the wall. Just like that, out of nowhere. One moment she was about to escape, the next a dark inky black portal opened in the wall and a black cloaked figure stepped out.

"What the….?" She stepped backwards up a few stairs, not wanting to touch whatever he was. The guy had a type of teal or emerald green eye color, and his hair was a vivid red and spiked back, which was unusual since it wasn't short, but longer. After that statement she just stopped talking. Obviously being dead had its perks.

Other than his face, which could be covered by the hood, he wore that cloak all the way down to his ankles, all black, including gloves. He simply waggled a finger at her. "Where do you think you're going?" He slyly asked, as if it were a great joke to him.

"Away from here," she stated before moving to go around him. He shifted into her path, a mischievous look in his oddly colored eyes. She moved to the left, so did he. Sidestepped to the right, so did he. Faking him out didn't even work, he wouldn't let her go.

Eventually she stood still, glaring him down. "You can let me go or I will make you move." She stated coldly, her eyes like ice. Her right hand rested slightly above her hip, which of course he noticed.

"And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" He asked smugly, already knowing the outcome. Her right hand shifted for her left hip, about to draw a blade. When it reached air she made an astonished face and looked down to find out she didn't even have the sheath or belt. Angrily looking back up, she just scowled at him.

Knowing that she needed to think of an alternative solution fast, she closed her eyes, inhaled a small breath and opened them again. She summed up this, this person to see if she could take him physically.

He was around eighteen, and a little over six feet tall. This meant she was a year younger, and her chin came up to his shoulder. Her chance of winning was good, but it wouldn't be an easy fight. He noticed her serious and thoughtful face, and smirked. "You still think you can get past me."

After this she thought about her standards. She was dead now; fighting wouldn't be the same as in the real world. A small hint of fear crept down her spine. _Too late now, _she thought before heading a punch towards his gut. His hand grabbed her and shoved it to the side, her foot moving to step on his, after which she would shove him and make him fall down the stairs.

He moved ever so slightly, stepping down a stair, her following. All she needed to do was get around him, and she would bolt. Then again, she wasn't on the first floor, more like the fourth or fifth. If she ran, he might catch her or go through another wall. Not to mention she could get lost. Dang it, she way had the under hand here.

If she hadn't been thinking on it so much she wouldn't have found herself with both hands grappled behind her back a few minutes later, one floor down from the stairs they had worked their way down, on her knees. At least she could still fight while thinking and they were fairly equal when she concentrated.

She struggled against his grip, gritting her teeth as her shoulders started to ache. This made her frown, and she stopped struggling. Axel simply raised an eyebrow and stayed wary. Neira swung her neck around and glared at him, gaining a smirk before turning back around and pondering how she was going to get out of this. Obviously limbo was a lot like real life.

So, she did something that she had done a few times before in real life. She started twisting her arm; acting like she was trying to get out of his grip, and eventually both of them heard an uncomfortable snap. Normally she would have continued twisting it to escape; but instead, she fell on the ground on her side. Then she pretended to cry. He figured something was amiss, but knelt down to help her anyways. When he came close enough to her, she lashed her leg out and tripped him. Quickly she took her chance for escape and ran down a set of stairs, to come upon yet another hallway exactly like the one before it; white with doors lining the sides.

She didn't stop running until he came through the wall again, only this time holding weapons. One in each hand, they were circular with spikes protruding from every few centimeters. They were flame red colored with silver. The look on his face was amused, but a little annoyed also.

"You're a feisty one," he smirked as he twirled on of the weapons in his hands. This made her face heat up with anger. "Why won't you let me through? Are you really some sort of demon guard or something?" It took him a few moments before he realized what she was saying.

"You think….your dead?" He asked somewhat curiously, which only turned to extreme amusement when she looked so sure of the fact.

"Of course I'm dead! It's either that or I'm in a coma….No; I couldn't have possibly survived from a wound like that. It had to have gone through at least three organs." As she mumbled incoherently to herself, Axel asked another question seriously.

"Do you remember your name?" She scoffed. "Of course I do, it's….wait." She looked at him and took a few steps back. "Why do you all of a sudden want to know?" He gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach. Something was definitely up.

He sarcastically replied. "I'm an evil Satanist who wants to steal it. Now that I think about it, you would make a very sexy devil." He was mocking her. This made her angry even more, but she knew that she couldn't fight him without a weapon this time. She dared a swift glance in either direction. What would happen if she opened one of those doors? Did she dare go beyond to whatever may be behind it?

"You are definitely meant for hell if you're not already from there." She shot back at his sexual innuendo towards her. He brushed this off like she hadn't said anything at all. "So, how did you fake the arm snapping? I'm honestly intrigued." Neira's face burned red and took on a pained expression as she realized she hadn't faked it, and had forgotten all about it. She looked down, trying to move her arm, the shoulder on fire, and she had obviously done something to the elbow also.

She shot another glare at him and he flashed away his weapons. "Now how do you figure on fighting me with only one arm?" She held her limp arm with her good one and continued to not talk to him. He leaned forward slightly, as if to tell her a secret.

"You're not dead." She just stared at him like he was a crazy person. "Well, you died, but you were kind of reincarnated." She shook her head, not believing a word he said, and began to walk in the other direction. As she turned her back on him she swore she could hear a small laugh when she had murmured 'Satanist BS.'

Maybe Larxene could explain it better, girl to girl. He wondered how Larxene was going to take having another girl in the house, especially one that had just as much sarcasm as she did. He would have to look out for this little devil, make sure Larxene didn't hurt her, even though he was sure she could handle herself. "This should be interesting," he tapped a gloved finger to his smirk as he caught up with Larxene and quickly explained to her that she needed to show a newbie the ropes.

A/N: I'm extremely happy that the first chapter had 25 hits, and depressed with only one review, which was from my friend. O.o well. R&R plz!


	3. Sparky

This chapter is a bit shorter, it's almost depressing, but I can't really add to it. O.o well. Sorry if updating is slow, it's mainly because I'm doing a 100,000 word story competition right now that's taking up most of my time.

Also, there's a POV change. It starts as Axel then switches back to Neira.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"After about a half hour of Larxene, a blonde member of the organization, frustratingly explaining to the new girl what she was, the girl was finally beginning to believe it.

"So…I have no heart?" Axel strained to hear how she would react. Larxene had apparently nodded. "Yes, you lost it when you died, but your body remained, and now you're a nobody." She sounded like she was ready to leave and had better things to do.

"I'm still alive, but I have no heart? Sweet." She couldn't help acting a bit childish to annoy the blonde. "But you also have no emotions. Without a heart, you feel nothing." Larxene's voice, that could be heard was strained and annoyed, and had a hint of smugness in it.

He could tell the girl was getting slightly annoyed herself now. "The heart's just an organ. If I still have my mind and thoughts, I still have my emotions." Larxene obviously begged to differ; Axel couldn't help staying quiet and agreeing on the other side of the door. He couldn't hear what else was being said but heard a familiar bolt of lightning zap down. She never was one with much patience.

He opened the door now, walking in to see Larxene's weapon, yellow metal dagger-claws, drawn and sparkling with electricity. Obviously she had missed because the new girl was standing there unharmed.

(POV change)

"Jeez Sparky, temper much?" Neira smirked as she noticed Axel standing there. Her arm was in a sling now and she glared. "Satanist twelve o'clock." She said to Larxene, who proceeded to turn around and walk out, glaring daggers at the redhead as she past. It was a definite 'you owe me' look for wasting her time.

"Well, you got along well with the only other female in the house," he sarcastically pointed out. "Is she? Hmm, must be a very small castle." Neira said back, knowing full well that the place was huge. "Either way," she began, starting to walk around him, "Male or not, I'm going to go see what other people are around here. The first two I've met have both been…..interesting." She finished somewhat tentatively. If very odd attitudes like people you'd find in a psychiatrist's office are interesting.

"Yeah, you've managed to bend your arm in a way it shouldn't have been bent and get lightning shot at you by the only other person of your gender. Yeah, I really wonder who else you want to meet that's interesting." Axel snorted out as she continued to head for the door.

"I'll be hanging around in case you try and pull any stunts." He said before she shut the door behind her. Once in the hallway, she couldn't help smiling and shaking her head to herself. She didn't know his name, but Satanist was definitely the most interesting to her, and wouldn't be easily beaten.

As she walked down several hallways, she realized that there was a whole part of the castle that was actually behind doors, if you didn't let the identical corridors get you down. She was roaming somewhere near the tenth floor, you can easily lose track, when she walked by an organization member, wearing the traditional black robe of course.

He didn't seem very sociable though, and just walked straight past her. His orange and brown, short, spiky hair and firm jaw line didn't make him look very friendly either. She simply nodded and walked past, all the while she was mentally counting how many people were here. There were three so far.

This place had to be a base of sorts for some sort of organization or group. A gut feeling told her that there were at least five more of them. And she wasn't surprised when she opened a door to find a huge library, and another member sitting casually, reading a book on physics. She quietly walked in, sitting on a couch across from the guy. Only one of his eyes was showing from the purplish, spiky hair hanging over one side of his face.

He shut the book and spoke calmly towards her, eyes looking up. "You're new around here." Neira nodded her head. "What's your name?" She wondered curiously. "I would like to compliment you on your library."

"Zexion, how did you know it was mine?" He replied coolly, and seemed honestly intrigued. "Your reading in here and all the other members I've met don't seem like they would actually use it," she confessed. Zexion looked at her for a second before smiling slightly. "You're very perceptive; you're welcome to come here any time, so someone other than me could put these books to use."

She nodded her head, and was about to get up when she sat back down. "What do you know about battle strategy?" She ventured to start a conversation with him. He quirked an eyebrow and shared his opinions, debating with her for awhile before changing the subject.

"It's interesting, do you have memories of your old life? Do you remember your true name?" He asked curiously. She nodded, being careful as of what to say. "I was second in command of the state's army, and I'm not sharing that info."

"Oh, one more question. What's the red head's name?" She asked before getting up to explore some more.

"You'll have to ask #8 that yourself." Zexion raised an eyebrow before going back to his physics book. Neira nodded and left smiling. She had been right, there were at least five more of them. She had another hunch that #8 would find out about the information passed to Zexion.

A/N: If anyone's curious for the next chapter, I'll give you a hint. Sriratchi.


End file.
